


I'll always protect you

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Rich are best friends and ex-lovers. Richard is still single post-breakup, but Taron is in a relationship of 3 years. They decide to meet up for lunch after not seeing each other for a while. Everything is fine, until Richard notices Taron’s boyfriend at the same cafe with another man…..
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 23





	I'll always protect you

Taron walks down the stairs quickly and realizes he forgot his sunglasses upstairs. “Love? Can you bring me my sunglasses? I’m running late.” He quickly puts on his sneakers and glances in the mirror one last time. His boyfriend steps down the stairs and hands them to him. 

“Have fun.” he says sarcastically, clearly showing him he doesn’t like the thought of Taron meeting his mate with his pissed off expression. 

“Come on, babe! It’s just this afternoon, we haven’t seen each other for ages.” T says and wraps him in a goodbye hug, looking up into the dark brown eyes of his boyfriend. 

“He is your ex. He doesn’t have to see you regularly.” He states bitterly. 

Taron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Don’t get upset, it’s not worth arguing over. “He is my best mate. You know you don’t have to be jealous.” 

His boyfriend lets out a dark laugh and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, of course. It’s only Richard Madden himself.” 

“Stop it now.” Taron growls and gives him a quick kiss. “You know I love you. I’ll see you later.” He gives him a small smile and walks out of the door.

Richard opens the door of his hotel room after he finally reads Taron’s text messages. “Hey, mate. I’m sorry, came here later than expected.” 

“That’s fine.” Taron says and smiles, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed ya.” he admits and pulls back. 

“Missed ya too. How long has it been now? Almost a year?” Richard lets him step in and closes the door. His former boyfriend makes himself comfortable on a chair and leans back relaxed. Rich wants to ask him how his day was going when the sound of Taron’s phone interrupts him. T looks at him apologetically and pulls it out of his jacket. 

When he sees who is calling, he sighs and rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry, I have to take that.” 

“Go on.” Rich says and gets his cigarettes from his suitcase. 

“Love? – What? No.” Taron contorts his face and leans forward, rubbing his face and bracing his head on his hand. “Why should I tell you where we’re going?” He keeps his voice down, but Rich hears him anyway. Richard frowns and stops searching for his lighter, listening in.   
“Oh, now you’re being ridiculous. I never even gave you the slightest thing to worry about.” Taron gets up groaning, annoyed, and walks over to the window, bringing some distance between him and Richard. “Listen, I am not the one in this relationship who likes to flirt with others while you’re right next to me.” he says madly and shakes his head. “He is my mate, Dan. I’m not going to fuck him.” He bursts out suddenly and throws his arms up in the air, clearly annoyed. “Yeah be mad at me if that helps you. I have to go now, bye.” Taron ends the call mocking him and Richard watches him closely. Rich got those kinds of answers at the end of a call while they were together. But he never saw Taron’s annoyed face after it, mocking him. Thinking of how he was the reason for that face before, he couldn’t hold back a chuckle.   
“What are you laughing at?” T asks confused and puts his phone aside again. 

“The thought of you looking like that when we used to talk on the phone and I pissed you off amuses me a bit.” Rich admits and grins when he sees Taron fighting back a grin. “Someone jealous?” 

“Yeah, because we all know I’m a cheater. I mean I’m with Richard Madden, who wouldn’t do that?” Taron groans and Richard raises his left eyebrow shortly. “Never date someone who is three years younger than you! You only welcome nothing but problems.” 

Richard raises his eyebrows completely now and looks at him, remaining silent for a moment. “So that’s the reason we aren’t a couple anymore? Now it makes sense.” his voice is full of sarcasm and he shrugs his shoulders. 

Taron’s mouth falls open wide. “Oh my god, you’re right. I am three years younger than you. I’m sorry.” he says and bites his lip. 

The Scottish chuckles and grabs his hotel room key. “I’m just teasing you, don’t worry.” He nods towards the door. “You’re ready?” 

“Yeah let’s go.” T sighs and steps outside, watching Richard from the side while he locks the door. Every movement is still so familiar, and Rich was just as attractive as he was before. But their loving relationship was over and Taron wouldn’t risk his current relationship by spending too much time with Rich. Their wounds healed and they became best friends again. 

Richard looks at him observantly in the elevator and bites his lower lip. “You wanna talk about it? Let the frustration out?” 

“I don’t wanna bore you with that.” T admits laughing and rubs his face. “Isn’t it like a sign seeing me now fighting with him? Like, you were right about certain things.” 

Richard shakes his head. “I don’t see it that way, T. We both had some struggles, and decided together to end it when it became too much.” he shrugs his shoulders.   
“He seemed nice when I met him a year ago. And as long as you’re happy, it’s all I could wish for you. But I won’t start searching for things you did with me when you fight with him.” 

Taron nods slowly and smiles weakly. “Thanks. But I’d prefer hearing about your year than talking about my little struggle today.” 

Taron drives them to the center of London. They decide to go and drink coffee somewhere in the inner city. They settle for their favorite little cafe and sit down outside at a small table, secluded in the background where they could relax. Sharing some funny stories from set and memories does them both good and Taron blends out the thoughts of his boyfriend being jealous and mad at home. 

Richard looks around casually and spots a guy that looks a lot like Taron’s boyfriend. But he was with another guy, so Rich looks a little closer. “Taron.” He curiously says and nods his head in their direction. T turns around and shock settles in his face when he sees his boyfriend kissing another man. Then disbelief and hurt settle in. The two men make their way to the café, holding hands and Taron turns around quickly. 

He looks at Richard speechless and swallows hard. “Did he just -.” Rich watches them sit down a few tables away from them. 

“I’m sorry, Taron.” he looks at him and sees pure hurt in his pale face, sadness in his puppy eyes. He sees how something breaks inside Taron as he bites his lower lip and blinks a few times, taking a deep breath. He growls lowly and feels the urge to protect him welling up inside. Nothing or no one hurt Taron when he was around! “Bastard.” Richard gets up and Taron tries to hold him back, following him quickly. 

“No, Rich, it’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not, Taron. He accused you of sleeping with me, while he is the real cheater. No one treats you like this.” Richard says and Taron can see how mad he is. He walks over to the table and taps him on his shoulder. “Excuse me, Dan. Let me introduce you to your boyfriend and well you know me. Why don’t you tell Taron, who your lovely company is?” 

“Fuck off Richard.” Dan growls and looks at the man sitting opposite him, shrugging his shoulders. 

The man looks at him shocked. “You fucking asshole, using me to cheat!” he turns to Taron who stands next to Richard, remaining silent. “I am so sorry, he told me he broke up with you.” 

T just nods weakly and the man gets up and leaves. “You know what asshole? Taron wouldn’t break up with you here or cause a scene, he’s too nice and caring for that. But he doesn’t deserve this or someone as shitty as you. I had my own ups and downs with T, but we would have never come up with such an idea. It’s ridiculous how you even managed to get him when he clearly deserves someone who loves him.” Without fully recognizing it, Taron moved closer to Richard and their hands touched. Rich grabs it shortly, squeezing it lovingly. “I love him, more than he knows. Even after all the shit we went through, I am still hopelessly in love with him, and I wish I could have him back and treat him right. It’s a shame, out of all he could have, he got you.” 

Dan looks at him unimpressed. “Are you done, Mr. Perfect Blue Eyes?” 

“Why, Dan?” Taron asks low-voiced, and Richard recognizes the slight shaking in it almost instantly. T was on the edge of letting his feelings flow freely. 

“You know in the beginning it was fun. Accompanying you to premieres and stuff, meeting all your famous friends and so on. And when you, the little fool fell for me, I reached my destination. I kinda grew liking you, not bad in bed as well.” Richard looks at Taron, who’s struggling to keep a straight face and hide his hurt. “But it gets boring with you being away for work, so I searched for some guys I could fuck while you weren’t around.” he shrugs his shoulders as if he just told him how the weather would be tomorrow. 

Taron feels the tears burning in his eyes. “You used me. I trusted you and you fucking used me.” he presses out through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, sorry bout that.” Dan watches him coldly with his brown eyes. “And you’re an awful boyfriend, just ask Richard.” And with that, he turns around and walks away. 

Taron walks back to their table and gets their jackets. He brings Richard his, and throws some money on the table to pay. “I need to get my stuff from his apartment. It’s not much.” he explains and wipes away a tear that escaped his eyes. They remain silent on the car ride home, Taron’s hands wrapped tight around the steering wheel. 

“You want me to help you?” Richard asks carefully when he stops the car in front of his apartment. T nods and gets out, suddenly looking immensely drained.

Richard steps into the bathroom to bring Taron his bag of clothes. Taron stands there, bracing himself on the sink and shakes his head slightly.   
“Can I help you with anything else?” He asks just above a whisper. 

But Taron is too caught up in his emotions. “Three years, Richard. He fooled me three fucking years. And I thought I was the actor, not him.” His eyes are full of tears and they drop down onto his hands and sweater. He bites his lip and shakes his head. “I am so fucking stupid!” he chokes out and the tears start running down his face. He quickly collects everything in the bathroom and throws it in his travel bag. “I wasted three years for a fucking lie and believed in it, I’m such an idiot.” his voice cracks. 

“Taron-” Richard says softly, hurt by Taron’s sadness. 

“He’s right I’m awful. I lost you and fell for him.” T holds back a sob and tries to wipe his cheeks clean. But new tears follow and he looks devastated. “I’m so fucking stupid!” he sobs and buries his face in his hands, shaking. 

“Hey, come here.” Richard says low-voiced and steps closer to him. Taron wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face in his shoulder, sobbing. Richard wraps one arm around his lower back holding him close. His other hand strokes over Taron’s head. “It’s not your fault, he is a dick.” Richard runs his fingers through Taron’s fluffy hair, and his heart aches hearing him sob. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, and don’t you dare believe the shit he said.” Rich presses a light kiss in his hair and hugs him tight. “It’s okay.” he whispers as Taron holds onto him tighter, shaking heavily during his sobs. 

Taron pulls back and wipes his cheeks again uselessly. He grabs his bag frustrated and gets the last of his things from the bathroom. “No matter what I do, I mess it up.” he growls and walks outside of the bathroom. When he sees a picture frame of him and Dan, he walks over, takes it and throws it on the floor. “Hope you step on it when you come back!” 

“You should take the shatters and put it under the covers.” Rich suggests with a smirk. 

Taron laughs and looks at him through tears. “Could take us to court for that.” They stand still for a minute when T takes a deep breath. “How many guys has he had in there before I visited in the evening?” 

“Don’t know. But I guess they were absolutely horrible in bed. I mean he stayed three years.” As soon as he says it, he bites his lip and looks at Taron. “I am so sorry.” 

Taron looks at him shocked for a moment but then he giggles. “You’re right, you dumbass.”

That evening, Richard lies on the comfortable sofa in Taron’s apartment. T lies between his legs and his head rests on his chest. They watch a movie, but only pay attention to it half-heartedly. Rich thinks about Taron trusting him, and taking him home with him after such a terrible day. But also, needing his comfort. Taron feels bad because of what was revealed today, but having Richard here lessens the pain a bit. T smirks softly when he remembers how Richard fought for him. “Richard?” he sits up and looks at him. 

“Yeah?” he asks and looks at him with a soft expression in his eyes. Taron’s eyes are still a bit red and puffy, his fluffy hair is a mess and he is wearing his glasses now. Damn, this man was such a beauty even on his worst days. 

“Did you mean what you said today to Dan?” 

“That he’s an asshole?” Rich asks frowning. 

“No!” T giggles and looks down at his hands. “About me, us.” 

“Oh. Yeah, every single word.” Richard looks at him with a small smile. “I was mad, you know I don’t lie when I’m mad.” T nods, knowing all too well how direct Richard could be when he was angry. 

“So you would come back and try it out again?” Taron asks timidly and plays with his hands now. He can’t look him in the eyes and stares at his lap. Rich hesitantly lifts his chin with his fingers. 

“Yes. But I won’t use this situation here to get you back just because your heart was broken.” 

Taron grabs his hand. “I know,” he whispers and strokes his knuckles. “But would you when I’m over it? Please be honest.” 

“I’ve never lied to you before, T. And yes I would. But I think we should let your heart heal and not take any big steps too quickly.” Richard looks into the puppy eyes of his best friend and can’t fight the urge to lift his hand and stroke over his cheek. “Take your time, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“I don’t deserve you. I’m awful in relationships.” Taron says and looks down on his lap again. 

Richard cups his face and forces him to look at him. “Don’t believe the shit he was telling you. You were an amazing boyfriend but we were too busy, too caught up in our own lives and that constant stress led to fighting.” Rich pulls him on his lap, seeing he needs some comfort. He rubs his back smoothly and plays with the hair at the back of his neck. “We didn’t break up because we didn’t love each other anymore. We broke up because we simply hadn’t spent any time together anymore. We couldn’t even relax.” Taron stares into his beautiful blue eyes and knows he’s right. The adoring love he sees in his deep blue ocean eyes and the love he feels himself was never gone. They were forced to move on and hide it. 

“Thank you for standing up for me today.” 

“I’ll always protect you.” Richard answers and smiles at him. 

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Taron asks timidly and smiles softly when Richard nods. He leans forward and stares at Richard’s full lips. Rich lets his eyes wander all over his face and comes closer. “Just a bit -.” T breathes out and kisses him lovingly. Both moan at the feeling. 

Richard looks at him as he breaks the kiss. “We’re gonna take all the time we need, alright?” 

“I love you, Richie.” 

“I love you too, bub.” Rich says and Taron cuddles back into him. There was no rush, just the old love and comfort coming back between them. And they both know they would make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
